


The Secret Collection: The Finale [part 2]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Breeding Session, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Feminine Harry, Feminine Harry Potter, Group Sex, Harry in Lingerie, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Part 10 to the Secret Collection seriesWith his plans set in motion, the finale of Horace's Secret Collection will come to an end. He will have to be careful and whatever methods he will use, he will ensure that Harry will forever be his until the end of their days..*-*-*[Excerpt]*-*-*Harry was sitting in a room. A room that was elegant and clean. The back wall, where an elegant four poster bed was, was white Fleetwood decorative fretwork wall panels. And the rest of the walls, were smooth and deep color in red wine. At the end of the bed, there was a golden metal steel partition wall that hung from the mounted ceiling. The carpet was deep in red also. Harry was sitting on a beautiful curved chaise ottoman, digging his feet into the pure white plush sheepskin rug. Earlier, the moment that Professor Slughorn brought him into the room, his Professor had told him that he is preparing a party. What party, Harry did not know. But Harry sat inside of the room, waiting...[Please read and heed the tags before proceeding. Rude comments will be deleted. Thank you for taking the time to read!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	The Secret Collection: The Finale [part 2]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I do want to clarify some things once, again. I do write for my _own_ entertainment and pleasure and wanted to share it with all of you. How I present each fanfic to readers should not really matter in that sense. It is how it was done in my head with the thought of how I should plan out each of the stories. Please, do remember to be respectful, and understanding, that all author's are giving their best and sharing their love and entertainment for you to read. How they present their fanfics for you to read in their own way, should not be a _problem_ , and I want to state that fact. I, too, as a reader, don't tell author's how to present their stories. A story is a story with careful planning. I'm not sure about you all, but I'm a person, who, don't really like it when readers tell you how to it's supposed to be done _correctly_ when it comes to how to present a fanfiction that was planned out because they didn't like how the author presented the story. If a reader, has a problem with how it is presented to them, please do not make such comments and either continue reading the story or take the time to find something else to read. It may not be your cup of tea but it may be the author's cup of tea. We could read a 100k fanfic that isn't split up into multiple chapters or series, and not care because the story is good and amazing.
> 
> I also want to thank all my readers for taking their time to read all of the stories. And thank you for leaving positive comments, staying along this series or the other stories. Now, thank you for reading this, somewhat, long of a note. I shall leave you to read the next installment of this series. We have 2 more left, and soon, this series will be completed and come to an end.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> StarrySky_Fantasy19

Harry was sitting in a room. A room that was elegant and clean. The back wall, where an elegant four poster bed was, was white Fleetwood decorative fretwork wall panels. And the rest of the walls, were smooth and deep color in red wine. At the end of the bed, there was a golden metal steel partition wall that hung from the mounted ceiling. The carpet was deep in red also. Harry was sitting on a beautiful curved chaise ottoman, digging his feet into the pure white plush sheepskin rug. Earlier, the moment that Professor Slughorn brought him into the room, his Professor had told him that he is preparing a party. What party, Harry did not know. But Harry sat inside of the room, waiting.

The room was beautiful and elegant. The bed looks comfortable and plush with all the pillows and blankets. And across from the metal sheet partition wall and bed, the other wall had mirrors that reached from the bottom of the floor, to the top of the ceiling. Harry studied himself. He noticed that his skin was softer and paler. His lips plumper and red. Eyes brighter and clearer. His hair was still in its usual mess of a thing. His stomach felt strange in a good way. With how much sex he’s had with Professor Slughorn, and with how much the older man stuffed him full of his seed, Harry knew he’s pregnant. He could feel it. His magic had taken Professor Slughorn’s seed, seeping into the virile and fertile seed of his Professor.

Harry lifted his shirt up, caressing his abdomen. He closed his eyes, thinking about how many times, Professor Slughorn had filled his womb. The hot thick seed shooting right inside of his babymaking room—where now a life is slowly forming. For some reason, Harry felt empty. This empty that used to sit inside of him. Right where his cervix was. Specifically, the cervix womb device that Professor Slughorn used to leave it inside of him all the time. He had loved the feeling of the device drinking the seed from the other side and spurting it to fill his womb.

The younger boy let out a sigh, splaying his hands over his flat stomach. He really missed that feeling of having his stomach swell with seed. To see his stomach, inflated with the seed. The feeling of having him stuffed and stretch with Professor Slughorn’s cock suddenly made Harry feel…

Wet.

And hard.

The younger boy bit his lips. He wonders if anyone knew what happened to him. Professor Slughorn controlled him, raped him, came so much inside of him. And yet, he was slowly starting to enjoy every ounce of pleasure from his Professor. Professor Slughorn was old enough to be his father. He knew it was definitely wrong to have that kind of relationship with his Professor. But Professor Slughorn made sure they were never caught intimately together. Harry is sure that Slughorn used every spell and charm to silence and ward his room at Hogwarts. As he was thinking about Professor Slughorn, there was a knock on the door before it slowly opened.

Turning his attention to the door, Harry shivered as his eyes landed on Professor Slughorn. The older man slowly made his way into the room, as the man took his wand out, casting spells and charms on the door and room itself. Then, Professor Slughorn walked over to him, tilting his chin upward.

“It seems we are ready for the party. But tonight, it will be just you and I in this room. You will enjoy my cock filling all your holes up. And you will do what as I say, my dear boy.” Horace whispered.

He leaned forward, caressing back and forth on Harry’s shoulder blades, then he stripped the boy’s robes off. Slowly, he turned Harry towards the mirror, forcing the boy to watch him, as Horace tugged the shirt off, then unzipped the boy’s pants. The boy’s cheeks were turning pink, as Horace slipped the pants down. Past those rounded full thighs, then letting it fall and pool onto the floor. Horace pointed his wand at Harry, spelling the last of the clothing article off and soft lights shimmered around the boy’s body.

Harry’s eyes widened the moment the shimmering of light disappeared. He covered his chest with an arm, and his hand covering his front. His cheeks turning even redder as he eyed what was on his body.

“Now…” Horace began, as he trailed a finger along the strands of the beautiful harness that molded Harry’s upper body. 

It was beautiful. The harness left the boy so very naked. The strands hugged and wrapped around the boy’s chest with beautiful hues of green florals lining just above the boy’s tiny breasts. It left them bare and naked for Horace’s eyes. The harness had strands that went down the boy’s front, wrapping around waist and hips. Horace trailed his fingers down Harry’s cock, fingers brushing over the tip, then towards the strands that went between Harry’s thighs. Everything left the boy naked for his eyes.

“You look beautiful like this. This was made to mold onto your body. It leaves easy access for me to play with your breasts—” A soft gasp from Harry, as Horace used his free hand to pinch Harry’s soft nipple. “And access to your cock and both of your holes.” Horace brushed his fingers over Harry’s folds, making the boy arch against him. “Very beautifully made just for you. You will wear nothing but these beautiful clothes from now on when you’re in my presence here, where it’s home for you and I, and you will wear these underneath your robes.”

Harry gasped, clutching onto Professor Slughorn’s biceps as the older man’s mouth attacked his nipples, while the fingers between his thighs slipped inside of him. Arching his back, Harry threw his head back, eyes up on the mounted ceilings, as noises slipped out of his mouth. Professor Slughorn hummed around his nipple, as the fingers started to thrust faster inside of him. “P-Professor!” Harry mewled.

“Yes, Harry. Scream my name.” Horace encouraged, before he took in a bruised red nipple into his mouth, suckling hard on it, then used his teeth to bite onto it, causing the boy to keen loudly. Distracting Harry, Horace waved his wand, pointing it at the mirror.

As his mind became hazy with euphoria, Harry opened his eyes only to let out a shocked sound. His eyes saw the mirror shimmered. Mirror dissolved, showing Harry the room next door. It was a very large room. It was half as large as the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. And in the room, Harry could see different witches and wizards. He saw that they were all over each other. He also took in that each person wore a brightly colored bracelet around their wrist. Black, white and red. Then, Harry realized one thing with a shocked gasped.

They were all naked!

Naked as the day they were born. Harry turned his attention up at Professor Slughorn, his eyes holding a questioning look in them.

“I see you’ve noticed the bracelets around their wrists.” Horace said, as he brought Harry over to the wall. “They cannot see you nor hear you, but you can hear them and see them only. Let me explain the colored bracelet around their wrist…” He proceeded to explain the three colors and what they meant.

Harry was baffled. The Witches and Wizards and some Muggles, whom, Harry didn’t know which was which—they were all there for one reason and one reason alone. To be bred and impregnated. Harry whimpered as Horace pushed him against the wall, having his bottom out as Harry felt the older man play with the wet folds between his thighs from behind. Harry pressed his palms on the mirror, eyes on everyone in the other room. Some were wearing masks, and some were not. The young Wizard with a big cock from the other day, that had his cock thrusting into the older Witch that one day was in the same room as the others. Harry watched as that said young Wizard, who was wearing a red bracelet walked over to a pretty redhead Wizard, who also, wore a green bracelet.

The redhead looked up at the Wizard from behind the mask, lips curling into a smile. The redhead beckoned to the Wizard as he spread his legs wide, before the young Wizard stepped between those spread legs, then captured the redhead’s lips. Harry whined as his eyes widened, noticing that there was a fertility charm sitting on the redhead’s abdomen.

“Oh, he’s going to…Hm!” Harry buckled against the mirror when he felt Professor Slughorn’s fingers slipping inside of is pussy. “Professor!”

“Yes.” Horace panted into Harry’s ear. “That redhead Wizard is going to get bred by that beautiful stud.” He reached underneath Harry, splaying his palm over the boy’s stomach as he thrusted his fingers rapidly in and out of Harry.

Harry jerked and buckled against the fingers; his palms now fisted against the mirrors. Pressing his forehead against the cold mirror, Harry could feel his legs turning into jelly, making him shake from the pleasure that was bestowed upon him. His mind going hazy and blank even more, as his Professor’s fingers caressed over his G-spot, making him keen. Throwing his head back, the younger boy pressed his chest against the mirror, grinding his hips back on those fingers.

“Professor! Professor!” He cried out.

Suddenly, he let out a wail. Climaxing and clamping down on the fingers. His cock spurted—splashing it against the mirrors in front of him. Harry sobbed as Professor Slughorn did not stop thrusting his fingers. That ended up with Harry reaching behind him, to grab the older Professor’s wrist, as his free hand pressed over the large hand that sat on his flat stomach. Glancing over his shoulder, Harry’s lust filled gaze were on his Professor. Harry shook his head a no. But Horace only grinned at his precious Secret Collection.

“That’s rude of you, my boy.” Horace faked his anger. The boy reacted by apologizing but Horace stepped behind the boy, kneading the boy’s soft round ass. “A punishment for you.” 

He took Harry by the wrist, dragging the boy over to the bed behind the gold metal steel partition wall. As Harry got on top of the bed, Horace pointed his wand at Harry’s cock, and a red ribbon appeared—circling around the boy’s cock, before it tied itself into a bow at the base of Harry’s cock. Harry jerked his hips up, moaning as Horace conjured up the metal steel balls that he had used on Harry the other day. Horace took in the pleasure as he forcefully spread the boy’s legs wide open and hooked his ankles on a spreader bar. Then, Horace tied and hooked the boy’s wrists on the chain that was just above the headboard of the four-poster bed. The older man, then went back to kneel at the boy’s foot. Holding out his palm, he let the balls floated between Harry’s thighs, watching with great satisfaction as the boy arched his back. Inch by inch, Horace watched the balls slowly pushed into Harry. One by one, until the third went inside of Harry.

“Now, I’ll have to punish you, my boy. And you won’t be able to climax with your adorable cock all tied up.” With that, Horace leaned over Harry’s stomach, pressed his palm over the lower abdomen, then he used his wand with a free hand and set the balls to move and vibrate deep within Harry.

Harry immediately tried to pull his wrists free as well as his legs, as he was attacked by the balls within him. Tears streamed down from his eyes as he sobbed and then keened when the hand on his abdomen pushed down slightly, causing the walls within him to push down on the moving balls. Harry cried out from the intense sensation as the balls started to move faster. Back and forth, back and forth. Up and down, left to right. Harry started crying.

“I can’t—Professor! I’m sorry—Nnggh!!” Harry threw his head back, letting out a silent scream as he came from his pussy, but his cock was straining and couldn’t spurt at all. “I need! I need—Oh, Merlin!” The younger boy thrashed his head, wanting to rip away the tie around his cock. He needed to come! He came from his pussy, but his cock needed to the release!

“That’s it, my boy. Just. Like. That.” Horace chuckled in delight.

The Potions Master leaned over Harry’s chest, taking one nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, as he pressed down on the boy’s abdomen. The boy writhed against him, making Horace hum with elation. He bit the nipple, making Harry sob even more, then Horace curled his tongue around the nipple—smoothing the nipple over and over with his tongue, before he sucked hard, drawing milk into his mouth.

“Ah!” Harry wailed with ecstasy from his Professor. “Let me come! Let me come, Professor!” He needed to come so bad. His cock was straining so hard, that it almost felt painful.

Horace released the nipple with a plop, swallowing the milk, then asked, “What do you say, my boy? How do we ask?”

Shaking his head, Harry sobbed, “Please? Let me come, Professor! Please!”

Lips curling up in a smile, Horace unhooked the boy’s ankle, crawled between his thighs, and then Horace reached up to release the boy’s wrists but didn’t take off the cuffs. He pulled the boy’s tied up wrist over his head, then he reached down to slap his harden cock against Harry’s glistening folds. “So pretty, my boy.” In one thrust, Horace slammed into Harry, pushing right up against the metal balls at the same time, he untied the ribbon from Harry’s cock.

Harry let out a high pitch scream, eyes rolling the back of his head as he came at the same time, his Professor thrusted in brisk and rapid strokes. The balls scrambling inside of Harry, hitting his G-spot and the entrance to his womb. His entire body shook and trembled so violently that Harry clamped down so hard around his Professor, and no sounds came from Harry as he came another time from the intense pleasure.

Horace laughed as he thrusted his hips upward, as he brought Harry to straddle his thighs. He continued to snap his hips back and forth, cock nudging and pressing into the moving balls. His cock stiffened, making Horace grunt loudly as he spurted inside of Harry. His come coating the walls of Harry’s pussy and covering the metal moving balls.

Stomach spasming then clenching so hard, Harry let his head limp foreword, wide eyes on the mess between them, and seeing the bulge of the balls moving within him. Tears falling in relief, Harry watched Professor Slughorn lazily slide his cock in and out of him. He felt so full. The balls were clinking and rubbing against his insides. Hiccupping softly, his body bucked and trembled as the cock continued to make love inside of his pussy.

“…Unnnghh…” Harry moaned out brokenly, eyes still watching.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Horace asked. He reached a hand behind his neck, drawing those tied wrists over his head.

Then, Horace held Harry with one arm, as he tilted the boy’s chin up to capture his lips to kiss him. Moaning into the kiss, Horace pushed the boy onto his back, then turned the boy to his side. Horace hooked an arm under Harry’s knee, lifting it up as he slipped back into that drenched pussy as he continued to kiss Harry’s lips from over his shoulders. As the sounds from the room next door filled into their room, Horace drove long slow strokes inside of the boy. Their tongues curling and dancing around each other. Their saliva dripping down their chins at the obscene noises coming from their mouth, as well as down between Harry’s thighs.

Moans, cries and wailing filled around them. The Collections grinding up against their respective Clients, as said Clients also had their messy way with them. The bracelets around their wrists signaling other Collections and Clients what it means. White; The Wearer of the color white bracelet can by bred by any Client presented. This also means that a large group of Clients can breed the Wearer of the white bracelet. Black; the Wearer who wears this colored bracelet is promised and bought by the Client only to be bred by said Client. No other Client can breed the said Wearer of the color black bracelet. However, if said promised Client consents to Wearer servicing other Clients, they are allowed to do it except for being bred and or impregnated by other Clients except for said promised Client of the Wearer. Red; the Wearer who wears the red colored bracelet can breed any Client, who is wearing a green bracelet, and is looking to be bred or impregnated. However, the red bracelet Wearer cannot be bred/impregnated by said Clients or other Clients. These Wearers are specifically only to breed and impregnate Clients that wears the green bracelet. Green; means that the green colored bracelet Wearer is a Client and wants to be bred and or impregnated by a red colored bracelet Wearers.

Harry broke away from the kiss, letting the sounds from next door wash out him. He mewled and moaned, as his eyes looked at the other room, wanting to see them, but couldn’t as the partition was hiding the scene. So, he let the sounds fill his ears, as he was letting out sounds that his Professor brought out of him. Harry laid his head on his Professor’s arm, eyes closed as he continued to moan from the good feeling between his thighs. His pussy was filled and drenched with seed. The metal balls continued to torture his insides. The floral decals that were on the chest harness scrapped his nipples, making Harry hiss with pleasure.

“I can’t wait for your stomach to swell with my child.” Horace groaned from behind him.

Harry bit his lips as Professor Slughorn picked up the speed. Swift long fast thrusts had Harry gasping out as all his insides were getting tortured with from the pleasure. Then, both of them let out a moan. Horace pulsed inside of Harry, emptying his seed within his boy. Then, he carefully slipped out, crawling to kneel between the boy’s thighs.

“My boy, spread your thighs and push out all those thick and delicious seed and metal balls.” Horace ordered.

Harry froze as he leaned up on his elbows. He peeked up at his Professor, cheeks flushing bright red. “It’s…” Harry mumbled. “It’s going to make a big mess…” He could feel the metal balls trying to come out and his stomach wanted to clench and squeeze them out.

“The messier, the beautiful you are, my boy.” Horace trailed his fingers up and down the inside of Harry’s thighs, then trailed over the beautiful thin body harness. “Now, spread your legs wide, and push them out. I want to see it pool between your thighs.”

Closing his eyes shut, Harry felt his stomach clench as well as his pussy. The metal balls were slowly traveling down, and Harry let out a lewd and very obscene keen as he felt and heard the soft plop of each ball. They passed through his entrance, falling and splattering between his thighs. Then, Harry arched his back, feeling the seed pulsing out of his pussy.

“Mnnnnggggghhh.” Harry made an incoherent noise, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the mess pooling down there.

.

.

.

Harry was kneeling between Horace’s spread legs. They were on the chaise ottoman, Horace watching Harry. As Harry trailed his tongue up and down the length of Horace’s cock. His pink tongue trailing up to the tip, pulling his lips over to suck the tip, then pulled the cock deeper. It hit the back of his throat, then Harry pulled his head back up, sucking the tip, then trailed his tongue up, down and around the cock. His hands were fondling his Professor’s balls, as he licked, sucked while the older man groaned above him. Saliva trickled down Harry’s lips and chin as he continued to lick and suck.

“My boy! Your tongue and mouth feel like sin. Suck me hard, my boy. I want to fill your naughty mouth with my seed.” Horace panted heavily from pleasure.

Taking his Professor deeper into his mouth, Harry bobbed his head up and down—sucking hard on that thick length. His Professor was moaning loudly above him, and Harry felt this sense of wanting the older man to stretch his mouth, to fill it like he would whenever he filled is pussy with that thick cock. Harry picked up the pace, sucking and fondling until Professor Slughorn gave a shout. The cock stiffening as Harry hummed happily around the cock as it pulsed thickly. It shot seed deep in the back of his throat, making Harry gag and forcefully swallowing the salty substance. His Adam’s apple contracting as Harry still swallowed the seed. Slipping off of his Professor’s cock with a loud pop, Harry turned his head upward, mouth open as he showed his Professor the thick seed inside of his mouth. It spilled some over his lips and chin, then Harry watched his Professor’s face as he swallowed. His Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

“So beautiful, my boy. You look like sin covered with my seed.” Horace whispered. “You’ve improved on orally taking me into your naughty mouth.”

“I did good?” Harry shyly asked.

Horace trailed his fingers over the boy’s come covered lips. “Yes, you did good.”

As Harry was about to say something, they were a loud thump against the mirror. Both turned at the noise. Harry’s jaw dropped when he saw that the same redhead was pressed up against the wall. His chest sweaty, nipples so red, that clearly saw bitemarks around the nipples. The redhead’s mask became askew, as the Client walked behind the redhead, thrusting deeply into the redhead. Harry let out a soft sound as he watched the redhead snapped his eyes shut, palms curling into a fist as he was being roughly fucked into.

The redhead’s mouth parted, and he let out a wail, coming hard. His cock jerked and spilled seed, as behind him, the Client slipped out, making Harry zeroed it on the seed that thickly leaked down between the redhead’s spread legs.

“Breed me, please! Impregnate me! I want a baby! I love cocks!” The redhead wailed out.

Harry’s cock stiffened as his pussy tingled from those obscene words.

The same young Wizard from earlier walked behind the redhead, licking his lips, as he gripped the redhead’s hips tightly. He leaned over the redhead’s shoulder, growling into his ear. “I’m going to fill your ass so much with seed, you’ll get pregnant before this breeding session is over, love.”

Harry shifted, closing his thighs tightly as he watched the redhead mewled in delight.

“Yes. Yes! Fill me up! Knock my raw ass up, please! I don’t care who’s seed impregnates me first! Please—Just fuck me hard!” The redhead begged, then he squealed in delight when the Wizard pushed his very thick and long cock inside of the redhead. “Oh, Merlin! Yes! You’re so thick! Too thick! You’ll tear my ass up!”

“Going to breed your fertile ass up!” The Wizard hissed.

“Nggh—Yeah!” The redhead moaned loudly. “I don’t think I can let you go after this! I didn’t know that there would be a big, fat, thick and long cock waiting to breed someone—Oh, shit!” The redhead’s legs buckled underneath him, falling to the floor, as his palms were clawing at the wall.

Harry panted heavily, eyes wide at what was happening in front of him. The mask came off, and Harry gasped out softly. The redhead man was very beautiful and pretty. His eyes were beautiful. Green eyes trailed up the curve of the redhead’s back, to the swell of the man’s ass. Harry could tell that the young Wizard’s cock was stretching the redhead’s ass wide and knew the redhead would probably not be able to walk for days. The loud flesh slapping against flesh were loud. Harry’s eyes traveled to the others in the room. They, too, were engrossed in their own time. Cocks were thrusting in and out. The Collections were obviously enjoying their time, as well as the Clients. Harry noticed that seed were spilled and pooled in small amounts all over the room. He saw a pool of seed on a leather loveseat, spilling over the edge and onto the floor.

Whimpering, Harry turned his attention back around, pressing up against his Professor’s cock. He squeezed his thighs tighter. He felt fingers combing through his hair, and a deep chuckle.

“That is a very lovely sight. Did you enjoy watching that pretty redhead Wizard, my boy?” Horace asked.

Harry nodded. His cheeks were hot, and his eyes were filled with only the sounds from the redhead and the young Wizard behind him. It was hot. And sexy. Was that how he sounded like whenever Professor Slughorn had his way with him? Did he scream with such passion? To beg for relief and for his Professor’s seed to fill him? Harry jumped when he heard the redhead behind him.

“Inside! Come inside of me! Knock me up! Breed me! Fill me up with all of your come!”

Whining, Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, face still pressed against his Professor’s cock. He should not really enjoy seeing someone being fucked by a random stranger. They were all strangers inside of that other room. Strangers that will breed each other. Strangers that will be carrying another stranger’s child. But Harry was beginning to understand Professor Slughorn’s Collection and the Clients that came. It sort of reminded him of fertility clinics that receive seeds and plant and impregnate the seeds into a womb. Except, what Professor Slughorn has is a breeding session, where everyone can enjoy the sex and skin to skin contact but with an addition of the Collection can be bought if needed to be. 

It really is an underground business, Harry dimly thought.

.

.

.

Later that night, as the night continued on with the breeding session, Harry had fallen asleep. Horace had gone down to the dungeons that sat in the basement. He entered his potions lab, sealing and locking the door tightly, then he made his way over to the secret compartment. He nipped his thumb, drawing blood before he swiped his thumb over the compartment. The secret compartment glowed brightly, and it opened up with a soft click. Horace gently and carefully took out the vial.

He stared at the vial, feeling the excitement of having being his for a few hundred more years. He would have to initially make the boy stay in his private home for a long time or make some kind of Polyjuice to glamour Harry. He was just glad that his private home was in the midst of a muggle place, where there’s barely any Witches or Wizards. And his home is warded with the best of the best charms and spells to protect it, as well as to make sure his private home will never be found out. He was glad to have his Clients decides to drive to his home, rather than flooing.

When the time comes, he will introduce Harry back into the Wizarding society in the future, which will not come for a very long time. Once he administers the potion for Harry and him to drink, they will be bound and live for a long time. He made sure that the potion will make their current body stay the same. Afterall, his Harry look sweet all small and little for him. He quite like their size difference. It made him feel to dominate and breed Harry like an Alpha. To have his Harry hanging from his cock all the time. He couldn’t wait to have that. Especially, when he will have Harry wearing nothing at all, or have him wear nothing but the beautiful lingerie body cage harnesses that he’s acquired and made for Harry to wear.

Maybe one day, he can show off his Secret Collection, but until then, Horace is going to savor all their time together. Their time together for Horace to breed, impregnate Harry and have his boy birth as man children as Horace wanted.


End file.
